Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-5756858-20121216201440
Why do so many people think TF is actually a good item on him? If you break it down, it provides you with : + 30 ability power ->28 Hp for your shield; Albeit not completely useless, do you really want to pay 4000 g for ''that? '' + 30 attack damage -> Good, but considering Lee's Ratios, you'd want a ton more - and bulding that would cripple your surviveability. + 30% attack speed -> Useable, I guess; However, Lee isn't a heavy-autohitter but more of an AD-caster, AND has an AS-passive. So it's not that usefull actually... + 10% critical strike chance -> Unless youre also building other crititems this is pretty random imo. And unless you stacked tons of AD, those random crits aren't even strong... + TF-proc can't crit. + 250 health -> Hell yes. However, to be really tanky you'd need way more than that. + 200 mana -> Completely Useless. + 8% movement speed -> Awesome, I guess. But then again, Lee is pretty fast with his Jumps, and his Base MS isn't that low either- so it isn't really needed, but more a nice bonus. + Icy (Slow): Ok, that IS usefull actually. However, FM slows more reliable; Lee also has already a pretty good slow. + SpellBlade (TF-proc): Ah, the infamous TONS OF DAMAGE. It scales with your BASE AD. Lee doesn't have a low base ad, mind you. However, his ratios are insane; with a half farmed BT you should deal the same if not even more damage, and that thing gives you lifesteal too. Also for those who say that Lee has many skills and can proc the effect often: Yes and No. He can certainly proc it often; but not as often as you probably think. TF has a internal CD of 2 seconds; most of the time, you wont get the time to wait for every proc. For example, doubletapping w - normally, you don't want to wait too long for this.Also, Safeguard is mostly used as an escapeskill. If you Q something from distance, you normally won't get to use the proc beetwen Sonic Wave and Resonating Strike; Same for Tempest and Cripple , and so on. I understand that trinity is very slot and price effective; However, I think ''the item itself ''is not really effective on him; Sure, he can use it, but I think its more designed for Heavy-autohitter who both do magic and physical Damage or people who don't need any surviability. Examples would be people like Jax or Ezreal. Basically, Lee only really benefits from 4 things; the AD, the HP, the slow and the proc. However, of both the AD and the HP you will want much more; Frozen Mallet pretty much covers the Hp and the slow nicely, I think. The AP, the AS, the Critchance are all nice, but more of a bonus and not really needed ; and the Mana is completely useless. So you pay 4000 gold for an Item where you pretty much don't really need half its stats. For the same gold, I could get a BT, and if you sqint your eyes, a giants belt too - more Hp, more AD, and Lifesteal.